


Papa and Copia Sandwich

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: Sister Diana is an older sister who contributes a lot of her time and energy to the clergy. Copia and Terzo also found out that she daydreams about them quite often. In appreciation of her hard work, they decide to reward her.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III, Original Female Character - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Papa and Copia Sandwich

Sister Diana was summoned to Terzo’s room at midnight. She yawned and stretched as she walked down the empty hallways of the abbey to his room. What the hell could he want this late at night, she wondered? Arriving at his door, she knocked and announced herself.

“Come in my sweet,” Terzo’s said behind the door.

She turned the knob and walked in. Her breath was taken away when she saw Terzo AND Copia both talking to each other. She didn’t know what to do or say. She had fantasized about them all the time but to see them both alone and waiting for her, was a lot to take in.

“You know Sister, we heard a secret about you,” Copia cooed. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Wha- what secret?” she thought hard what they were talking about.

“We heard you have been daydreaming about the two of us with you,” Terzo said circling her. He lightly touched her ass as he moved around her.

She felt her face turn bright red. Her Sisters had been teasing her in the abbey. She would hang out with them and then suddenly she would be lost in thought. The thoughts were always what she would do if she could get both men in the same room with her.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered. Were they upset about it? Were they turned on by it? What is happening, she screamed in her mind?

“You are one of our most devoted Sisters,” Copia explained, still holding her hand. “From the earliest years you were so helpful and tonight when we heard of your usual fantasy, we couldn’t help but enjoy it.”

“I am so embarrassed,” she said, feeling the heat in her cheeks rise.

Terzo pressed his body to her back. “Don’t be, cara mia. I have had fantasies about you naked, on your back while I make you moan my name.”

Her thighs clenched, hearing him whisper into her ear. She looked to Copia, and he had moved closer also. “We want to show our appreciation for your devotion by fucking you till you have to crawl out of here.”

If Terzo wasn’t standing behind her, she would have fainted. His grip around her waist tightened with one arm and the other arm wrapped around her chest. “Oops, we need you conscious, my love.”

“Let’s start by taking off these silly clothes my dear,” Copia said kissing her forehead. “Unless you aren’t interested.”

She finally found her legs and courage. “Oh no, I am very interested.”

“She finds her voice,” Terzo teased. One of his hands found the hem of her habit. His fingers swirled around her outer thighs before they found their way to her silky inner thighs. “But what can I find under here?”

“Go find out,” she purred.

“She has spunk,” Copia said. He grabbed the hem of her habit and lifted it off her body. “Glad you are one of the sisters who doesn’t wear a bra. Look at those nipples. Just puckering up and waiting to be sucked on.”

He leaned down and took one into his mouth. He pinched her other nipple…hard. She felt a warm wetness on that nipple and wondered for a small second if Copia had a second head. She opened her eyes and saw both men were sucking on her. She felt her undies being peeled off.

They both pulled away from her and watched with glee as the cool air of the room turned her nipples stone hard. Copia grabbed her hand and led her to the prayer bench. Her eyes danced at the possibilities of what could happen.

She turned around to see Terzo slowly taking off his clothes and looking at her with a glare that sent shivers down her body. He looked like he wanted to rip her apart and devour her. She looked to Copia and saw he was also stripping. He had just slid off the suspenders off his shoulders. His skin-tight pants unbuttoned and unzipped and just ready to be peeled off his wanton body. She didn’t know what to do other than stare with her jaw dropped.

Terzo’s naked skin pressed against her back. His fingers moved up her body slowly, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin. He kissed her neck softly before his other hand moved to her now soaking slit. He dipped two fingers inside her. “Soaking wet but how do you taste?”

She expected him to bring his fingers to his own mouth but was shocked to find them in front of hers. “Clean them, “ he commanded.

She opened her mouth and cleaned off his fingers as best as she could. Her tongue swirling over and around his fingers.

“Such an obedient Sister,” Copia said.

“Yes,” Terzo pulled his fingers out of her mouth. “Such a wonderful tongue too. But I want that pussy.”

“You can have that, I want her mouth,” Copia stood in front of her.

Diana was lost in the euphoria of their preferences. This was just like her daydreams.

“Kneel,” Terzo growled in her ear. “Kneel and let us show you how you were meant to be used.”

She kneeled on the prayer bench. The soft padded leather under her knees and her forearms leaning against the frame was delicious.

“Spread those luscious thighs wider, Tesoro,” Terzo said, as he kneeled right behind her. She could feel his erection thump against her skin.

“Lean forward and open those gorgeous lips, cara mia,” Copia stood in front of her with his own rock hard cock bouncing in front of her eyes.

She followed directions and opened her salivating mouth up to him. She felt his hands on her head as he grabbed a handful of hair as his cock entered her mouth. The silky soft skin was brushing against her lips, over her tongue and continuing till he hit the back of her throat. She was no beginner and had very little if any type of gag reflex. She ran her tongue on the underside of his cock, feeling the veins that danced under his skin.

Copia groaned and gripped her hair tighter. “Oh sweet satan, she is marvelous.”

Terzo did not want to be left out. He reached under her and felt for her now soaking wet lips and with a push of his hips, he guided his own cock into her. She was tight and wet and oh so welcoming. She pushed her ass out just enough to have him fully inside her.

She moaned at the delicious full feeling of both their cocks inside her. Copia moaned as her voice vibrated against the tip of his cock in her throat. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Then as if on cue, they both moved their hips. Copia moved slowly not wanting to overwhelm her. Terzo didn’t have to worry as much. He began a rough pace, pounding into her hard to fill her out completely.

Diana held on for dear life on the prayer bench before reaching out and grabbing Copia’s thighs. Feeling his muscles flex under his skin was bliss. She wished they were wrapped around her neck as she sucked him, but beggars cannot be choosers. Her hands wandered to his ample ass, and she pulled him close. She wanted that cock deep in her throat.

“Mmm Sister,” Copia stammered, “You dirty girl. You want this cock down your throat?”

“We might have to do this again,” Terzo said, thrusting hard once into her feeling her cervix at the tip of his dick. “Would you like that sweet Sister? Would you like more Papas to worship your body or just us two?”

Her eyes rolled back into her head thinking of the possibilities of more Papas. Copia brought her back to reality by holding her head now with both hands. She felt his fingers trace her jawline before grabbing her hair again. She looked up, and his face was full of promises of ecstasy.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Copia suggested. “I want to see what she looks like when we both are inside her.”

She involuntarily clenched her muscles around Terzo’s cock. What did these two have in mind, she wondered?

“Don’t worry, cara mia,” he cooed, wrapping his arms around her. “We know what we are doing.”

He helped her off the prayer bench and led her to his bed. He jumped up and laid down first. His still hard cock was bouncing and dancing around, smacking his stomach as he got into position. He reached out for her with a dramatic pose. “Come Sister.”

She climbed on the bed and let him guide her to straddle his tight little body. Once she had his cock nestled back into her wet pussy, she moved her hips this way and that to accommodate the sheer size of him. She forgot about Copia until she felt his fingers on her back.

“Lean forward my sweet,” he said, “Just relax.”

She felt a cool liquid around a hole that had not seen action in a while. She turned around and saw he had generously lubed up his cock and was about to stretch her out completely.

He pressed against her and snapped his fingers at Terzo. “What?” he asked, clearly annoyed.

“You know what to do,” Copia kissed all over her back.

“Oh, right,” Terzo reached up and rubbed her clit slowly. His thumb pressed and made small circles. “That’s it. Just relax, my sweetness.”

Copia eased his cock inside her. Feeling her stretch made him moan loud. He pushed until the base of his cock was touching her soft cheeks. “Fuck, you feel so good cara, mia.”

She didn’t know how to respond other than moaning. She was lost in the feeling of being completely stretched in two holes by two very well-endowed men. Terzo pulled her close till they were nearly chest to chest. Copia leaned against her back and began to suck on her neck roughly as his hips took over. He was gliding in and out of her as Terzo was holding onto her hips and grinding into her pussy.

“Your body was meant for fucking.”

“Sister, you are so tight, I will come soon.”

Her body was overstimulated, and she was about to come. She felt a hand on her face. “Open those gorgeous eyes cara, mia.”

She looked down and saw Terzo was staring up at her with his mouth open. “You are so beautiful like this. Your face in ecstasy while my cock is deep inside you.”

She lost it right then. Her body felt like an explosion of fireworks consumed her. She arched her back and screamed out, “Oh FUCK!”

Copia and Terzo both moaned her name as they felt her come around both their cocks causing a chain reaction of them both coming inside her. She collapsed on top of Terzo, into his waiting arms. He held her and kissed her face whispering how well she did and how amazing she is to handle both of them.

Both eased out of her gently. Terzo still holding her in his arms. “Was that what you had dreamed about?”

“Yes, sorta,” she giggled sleepily. “Maybe a little spanking next time?” She hoped this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing. She wanted more. She needed more.

“Anything, my sweet dove,” Copia cooed at her.

After a quick clean up, they all settled together in bed. Diana in the middle and the two satiated Papas are either side of her. There were hands all over her body, randomly squeezing and tickling. She soon was going to be ready to go again if they kept it up. She hoped they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally had fun writing this one for a friend. :)


End file.
